Warrior of Chaos
by Bluejay the Guardian
Summary: When the Seven return from their quest, Percy is battered and broken. Will tells him he has an incurable poison in his system that will kill him eventually, so Percy leaves. A being named Chaos finds, heals, and recruits him. What happens when he has a mission to go to camp, when they believe him dead?
1. Chapter 1: Arriving Home

Me: I decided to just post all the stories I have made so far.

Whale: HELP! A fish is chasing me! (Hides behind Bluejay the Guardian)

Me:Ha ha ha ha! This is my pet fish! Fish. Sick 'em. (Steps out of the way so Whale is in plain sight)

Me: Anyways, I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes of Olympus, so... TOODLES

Whale: (Out of breath) Check... out... her poll!

!ISPEAKCURSIVE!DOYOUSPEAKCURSIVE!

Chapter 1: Returning Home

Annabeth POV

We descended down onto Camp Half Blood after defeating Gaea in Greece. Reyna, Coach Hedge, and Nico must have done their job well because I saw the Athena Parthenos shining brilliantly on Half Blood Hill, and no blood or bodies anywhere. Well, thats a relief; no more fighting.

We were all beat up both mentally and physically. Cuts and bruises adorned our bodies and we had no more strength left. Sure we were beat up but not as much or as bad as Percy. He had given all his strength defeating Gaea with Jason and Leo. We were just barely keeping him alive. At this very moment he was unconscious in the sick bay. As soon as we landed we'd find one of the Apollo campers, hopefully Will, and get them to help him. The only reason I wasn't with Percy now, was because I had to be there to greet everyone. Anyway, Piper was tending to him right now and she might've used Charm Speak when she told me to leave.

As soon as Leo landed the ship Piper came up looking worried. I was going to ask her what was the matter and starting worrying about Percy until I remembered something, well two things actually. 1. She would tell us if something was wrong with Percy and 2. We were all worried, you could see it on our faces. We got off looking grim, and were about to find Chiron when I saw the Romans camped inside the woods. I also saw Reyna move towards us smiling, a genuine, real smile. I smiled back slightly sadly I admit. I motioned to her to go wake up the Romans as Piper, the least beat up of all of us, ran off to get Chiron.

Five minutes later a conch horn blew waking everyone and I saw Chiron riding to us smiling with Piper on his back. Soon the campers started walking out of their cabins sleepily wondering what all the raucous was about but when they saw the ship they sprinted off to us. Once all the campers, Romans, satyrs, nymphs, and surprisingly Hunters had formed a circle around us the questions started coming.

"Hey, where is Percy?" Travis asked.

"Yah, where is our pranking buddy?" Connor agreed. Everyone started looking around trying to spot him.

"Is he okay?" Someone asked.

"Is he hurt?" Another questioned.

"Did he die?" Someone else joked, most likely a Ares camper. They still have a grudge against Percy after what he did to Ares all those years ago.

"Please don't tell us he died, Annabeth." Katie begged.

"Hush," Chiron commanded, "where is Percy, Annabeth?" I looked down.

"He is still on the Argo II," I answered quietly.

"Why?" Connor asked, clearly worried along with the rest of the camp. I looked down. I couldn't tell them about how hurt Percy was. I couldn't speak.

"Annabeth," Thalia walked up to the front of the crowd, "what happened to my idiot of a cousin?"

"He is hurt very hurt. During the final battle with Gaea he gave all he had to defeat her. Right now he is unconscious, I don't know what to do." I sighed defeatedly feeling like that 7 year old running away from home again. To say they were shocked was an understatement; most of the younger campers thought Percy was indestructible while the older ones knew Percy was hard to defeat. They all had tears in their eyes, especially his closest friends. Some, like Katie, even started crying.

"How bad?" Chiron inquired sadly.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

At that very second Will, Chiron, Rachel, Grover, The Stolls, Katie, Chris, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, even Clarisse and Coach Hedge rushed onto the Argo II and into the sick bay.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Of The Past

**Me: Hi all! I am soon sorry! I didn't have time to update and I was stuck. I know where I want to go, but not how I want to get there. This may not be very good, but I just wanted to get it out there. If there is anything I need to edit, PLEASE tell me. I didn't have time to edit since I just wrote it at like 9:00 tonight soo. Thanks! Please review! And answer my poll! Btw, to answer** sports lover12and ff lover3 **t** **his WILL be a Percy/Annabeth story. I don't know how to do the pairings thing for my stories...**

 **Whale: I believe you are forgetting something.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! Thanks Whale! Don't know if I said this earlier, but this is slightly AU. Everything else is the same, except for the ending to Blood of Olympus. (Major Spoilers forward) Leo doesn't die and Percy is the hero in this one. Bye! (Walks away)**

 **Whale: (Face palm) She does not own ANYTHING! (Swims through the air(because he can) away)**

* * *

Travis POV

As I walked into the sick bay, I gasped. Percy, the almost indestructible Percy Jackson, was lying on the sick bay covered in crudely done bandages splattered with blood. His usually tan skin, was pale and sickly looking. The once strong, even breath was shaky and shallow. Every time he took a breath, he winced, even in his sleep. Under his eyes were dark bags, showing his lack of sleep. Katie was the first to break the silence.

"Percy!" She makes a move to run over to him, but thinks better of it and turns to me and begins crying in my arms. I immediately grab her and whisper comfort in her ear. As she sobs, I look around the room: Annabeth is just staring blankly ahead, Jason is holding Piper, the other two Romans of the group grab each other, Leo stands there saddly, Chris is looking shocked as well as Grover, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, and Coach Hedge, Rachel is sobbing, Thalia is comforting Nico, and Chiron and Will are starting to give Percy medical attention. We all begin walking out so it will be easier for them. What happened?

"How…What? What happened, Annabeth?! Last time I saw him, he just got out of Tartarus, and he wasn't nearly this bad!" Reyna said.

"Wait…. What was that about Tartarus?" Chris asked.

"Ummm…. So do you remeber that note that came out of the fire?" Connor laughed.

"Oh yeah! That one that you told me to give to Rachel? That was hilarious!" Annabeth just shook her head.

"Not so much for us. That was from a shrine to Hermes. In Tartarus." That one word made the temperature in the room drop. "I had gone to find the Athena Parthenos because I got the Mark of Athena and it led me to a cavern. In that cavern was Arachne. The cavern also happened to be above a giant pit that led to Tartarus. I tricked her and Leo blasted a hole in the top of the cavern which started destroying the rest of it. Leo brought up the Statue of Athena while Jason flew Piper back up to the ship. Frank was helping Leo and Nico and Hazel were climbing the ladder. I had a broken ankle so Percy was helping me. Apparently I had webs wrapped around my leg and Arachne grabbed them. She started pulling me down with her. Percy tried to help me, but he was pulled down as well. Percy had grabbed onto a ledge and was hanging onto it with one hand while the other was grabbing me. Hazel and Nico tried to help but they couldn't reach. The pull of Tartarus was too strong for Percy to pull us both up so I told him to let me go, but he wouldn't. He told Nico to lead the others to the other side of the Doors of Death, then, he let go."

By now most of the girls were sobbing while the boys were holding their girlfriends. Malcolm was hugging his half-sister, trying to comfort her. When we had all calmed down, we turned back to Annabeth. She started telling more of her story.

"In Tartarus he almost died many times. He pushed himself to make it easier on me. At one point… There were Arai." Malcolm gasped along with Chiron who had been passing by after retrieving there Apollo campers. "They are sprits of curse. Whenever you kill one, they unleash a curse on you that was made by someone else as they died. Since Percy has defeated so many people and monsters, there were many curses unleashed upon him. He fought them to save me, but ended up only inches from death. Luckily, he was saved by one of the only good creatures down there. Eventually, we got out." Annabeth finished.

We were all staring at her, flabbergasted. Did Percy really come THAT close to death? I mean, he has done risky things before, but… Neither of them deserved that. They went through so much in the Titan War. Then, Percy disappeared. Annabeth finally gets him back, and she almost loses him again. Permanently. Reyna started to speak.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why is he so bad?"

"In the final battle against Gaea, he almost died again. You know how the prophecy said: ' _To storm or fire the world must fall_ '? Well, storm was Percy. Jason and Leo helped him, but Percy delivered the final blow. As they finished her off, she exploded sending rocks and mud and dirt in all directions. It was a powerful blast seeing us all flying. Percy got hit by the rubble, plus being thrown backwards and battle wounds from earlier on. He was almost…dead… by the time we got him to the med-bay. He hasn't been awake since. Which was a week ago."


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Me: If you don't review I don't post quickly so you can only blame yourselves for taking this long. Also, LOOK AT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!**

 **Whale: She's in a bad mood. Don't annoy her. Bluejay owns nothin'.**

* * *

Normal POV

After Annabeth told the story, everyone got to work. The Apollo campers treated Percy and the rest of the Seven. Soon, everyone but Percy was feeling better. Camp was starting to (slightly) go back to normal. Of course everyone kept checking on Percy, but he was starting to look better. Then the day came where Percy finally woke up.

Will POV

I was looking after Percy and had turned away to get something, when I heard a groan.

"Anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?" A voice behind me croaked. I whirled around to see sea green eyes staring up at me. I rushed over to him.

How are you feeling, Perce?" I asked.

"Oh, just wonderful. Fighting Gaea was so very pleasant! How long was I out?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. That was just so Percy-ish.

"About a week and a half." I replied. His eyes widened.

"A week and a half…. Gods! Is everyone else ok? Is Annabeth okay?" He asked suddenly and shot up in bed only to double over in pain.

"Everyone is fine. You were the only one that was badly injured." I answered as I eased him back down in bed.

"Speaking of which, I'd better go get Annabeth." I continued, "She will kill me if I don't. Literally. Will you be okay till I get back?" He nodded.

"Cool. Now just rest." I said as I left.

I ran out of the Big House and toward the beach. Annabeth had been spending most of her time there so I figured I'd speak with her first. I found her sitting on the sand starring out into the water. She was holding something in her hand. As I got closer, I realized it was a photo. I put my hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at me. I smiled at her happily.

"Annabeth… He's awake."She stood up immediately and dropped the picture. I bent down to pick it up as she sped off toward the Big House. It was a picture of Percy and Annabeth. I put it in my pocket and ran off to find everyone else.

Annabeth POV

I sat on the beach thinking about Percy. And staring at a photo of us. The picture was of Percy and me on the Argo II. We were standing on the deck with my hair whipping around me and Percy holding me with his chin resting on the top of my head. I smiled sadly. That was shortly after we left New Rome. Before Tartarus. Before Arachne. Before everything. We looked so happy in that picture. I haven't seen his happy smile in what feels like years.

I turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Will. Uh oh. Is Percy ok? Is he taking a turn for the worse? _Calm down, Annabeth. Don't panic before you hear what Will has to say._ He smiled at me.

"Annabeth," he said solemnly, "He's awake." My heart skipped a beat. He's awake! He's awake! I stood up quickly and sped off to the Big House.

When I arrived at the doors of the Big House, I stopped, took a deep breath, and walked through toward the infirmary. In the infirmary Percy lay on the center bed. He was pale, but smiled when he saw me. I smiled back, happy for the first time in days. I rushed over to him.

"Percy you idiot! Don't you EVER do something that stupid again! Don't you EVER!" I shouted angrily at him. He just smiled.

"I love you Annabeth Chase." He said. My eyes widened, but I smiled.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." I replied. I leaned down and gave him a peck on his cheek. He smiled then yawned. I laughed as I pulled over a chair.

"Sleep, Seaweed Brain. I'll be right here when you wake." He nodded and closed his eyes. I smiled at him before I, too, closed my eyes and fell into the first peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.


End file.
